Darren Osborne, ESP And Me
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Just as their lips connected, Hannah felt something like liquid, cold, land on her cheek. At first, she thought it was a tear from Darren’s cheek but as they pulled apart and looked up they realised it had started to snow." R&R!


**A.N. Inspired By The Current Storyline For Darren Osborne And Hannah Ashworth In Hollyoaks… The Marriage XD Which I Lovee The Idea Of Btw. That's Why I Lovee Hollyoaks – They Never Fail To Surprise Me.**

**Not Much To Say Apart From The Fact I Do Not Own Hannah Or Darren Or Anything Else Hollyoaks Related, And I Certainly Don't Own The Song. Look To Bono For That XD. Probably. I Dunno Hahaa!**

**Oh Yeah, Im Not Good With Romantic Stuff Really So The Vows Are Actually From Monica And Chandlers Wedding In Friends XD.**

**But Yeah, Hopefully You'll Enjoy This! Don't Forget To Review Because, If You Don't Review I And Other Writers Cant Make Our Work Better Which Means You Wont Have As Many Lovely Fanfictions To Read! So… The Balls Pretty Much In Your Court.**

Hannah Ashworth lazily flipped through the TV channels, thankful that Zoe and Nancy had given her some peace yet bored all the same. Rather reluctantly, she noted it had not taken much persuasion for them to leave… maybe she just wasn't good company any more. Maybe she had gotten boring. But, whatever it was, Hannah couldn't think about that right now. She switched off the TV and checked her watch, which said 19:15, as she realised she could not concentrate on anything else whilst she thought of Darren Osborne.

Why did he continue to pursue her, anyway? She had long since pointed out to him that retrieving The Dog was not going to happen – she wasn't due to inherit anything. And the wedding had just been a drunken mistake, right? A wild party in Denmark and the effects of a lifetimes worth of alcohol. So why did he still try to win her heart, and why did Hannah feel excited about that?

To be fair, he had given up of sorts lately. Well, he still sent her flowers everyday, but nothing more. No dresses, boxes of deluxe chocolates, or leaflets for wet weekends away. No flashy underwear or cheesy adverts in the newspaper. He still told her he loved her every time they passed in the street. And with each time Darren said those words, the butterfly in Hannah's stomach became much more mobile.

No, scratch that, there were no butterflies. She was just feeling… weird, because it was creepy that Darren Osborne was saying and doing these things for her. He couldn't possibly mean it; there must be an ulterior motive. Even if she WAS incorrect about such a motive being the pub. But definitely no butterflies.

Hannah arose and floated into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she began to run the water from the tap into her glass, she could have sworn she heard Darren shouting. She put it down to her recent overactive imagination. She had to stop thinking about him.

Surely some music would help. Hannah flicked on the stereo which was tuned into the local radio. After the DJ played "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train, Hannah found her mind wandering further and further away from blonde haired yuppies. Namely, ahem, a Mr Osborne. The DJ, Ellie, then halted musical proceedings with an announcement.

"Ok, I have a message for a Mrs Hannah Ashworth-Osborne…"

"Oh dear lord, spare me" Hannah groaned, having a very familiar feeling that the message was from Darren.

"…from Zoe Carpenter and Nancy Hayton. They were very insistent that you meet them outside the SU Bar immediately. So Hannah, wherever you are, better get there hasty…"

Huh. So it was from Zoe and Nancy. But why would they call her Mrs Hannah Ashworth-Osborne, instead of plain old Hannah Ashworth? I mean sure, that was her name now, but that was completely missing the point. Hannah figured if they wanted to meet her outside the SU Bar, they were up for a wild night of drinking, so she decided to quickly beautify herself. After applying a light layer of makeup and curling her hair, Hannah picked out a dress and shoes. She chose a knee length, satin and tulle cocktail dress with a straight neckline and spaghetti straps. The bodice had a shiny lurex lace overlay and a satin ribbon that tied at the waist. The satin skirt had a pleated tulle overlay and attractive scalloped edge lace detail. The black and burgundy colouring brought out her skin tone perfectly. She also chose black satin heels with bows. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hannah had to admit she looked rather incredibly pretty. This was a first for Hannah who had not seen herself as anything average or above since before her anorexia. She shuddered off the memory and smiled widely, ready to enjoy her evening.

Hannah left the apartment, and began to saunter towards the SU Bar, noticing holes in the situation. Such as the fact SHE was the one who told Zoe and Nancy to go out and enjoy themselves. Also, like they had told her not to wait up, yet they contact her forty five minutes later. They contacted her via the radio – that was the biggest clue that something strange was going on. Why not just phone her? And whatever it was, the radio DJ must be in on it, or else why would she say she had better "get there hasty"? It just didn't add up.

As Hannah rounded the corner to the SU Bar, she saw instantly what was going on. Rows of seats filled with people she loved and had known forever, with one large passageway down the centre with a white carpet scattered with flower petals. An aisle. As Hannah's eyes drifted slowly towards the end, taking everything in, she saw a vicar smiling widely at her and Nancy and Zoe in matching bridesmaids dresses and Tom and Holly holding a cushion together with two rings on top. But the most significant sight was a man in a dazzling white suit, tacky jewellery and with a ridiculous tan. Darren.

Hannah felt a nudge in her side and turned to find Rhys stood next to her in a rather dapper black suit. "You don't mind if I walk you down the aisle, do you?" Hannah shook her head excitedly.

She took her first steps towards the start of the white carpet that covered the aisle, and her ears were filled with the familiar beats of a song.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you__._

"With Or Without You" was Hannah's favourite song. Not that she ever told ANYONE this. So how the heck did Darren know?

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you._

Although she had not asked this question aloud, and was too far from Darren for him to hear even if she had, Hannah looked towards him as though expecting an answer.

_With or without you_

_With or without you._

"Because I know you." He simply mouthed. What was it he had said once? About only the strongest of couples having ESP?

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you._

He mouthed again. "Yes." Hannah had to laugh, despite being slightly freaked out.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I cant live_

_With or without you._

Again with the mouthing. "You should be." Hannah found herself in peals of laughter along with Darren, whilst their guests looked on confused yet in adoration of the couple.

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away._

"That's funny," Rhys noted "I was under the impression that was my job." Hannah smiled at her brother and squeezed his arm reassuringly with hers that was linked through it.

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose._

"Thank you for giving me away Rhys." He smiled widely. "But I'm gonna have to ask that you make a habit of behaving nicely towards Darren".

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away._

"I wouldn't have it any other way." From their current position, Darren heard this and grinned gratefully to Rhys, who returned the compliment.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I cant live_

_With or without you._

Hannah blushed as her hand connected with that of her husband. As they gazed into each others eyes, she barely heard the vicar asking her if she understood that she was there to renew her vows.

"Hannah, sweetie, did you hear him?" Darren asked worriedly. He was relieved when his wife snapped out of her reverie and nodded enthusiastically to the vicar.

"Excellent. Then we shall be getting on…"

After The Boring Yet Necessary Parts Of The Ceremony…

"Hannah, I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with."

They both grinned manically as Hannah inadvertently squealed.

"Darren, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three months ago, in Denmark, I turned to someone I had always known for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend."

A tear rolled down Darren's cheek, which was simultaneous with the thousands pouring down the cheeks of onlookers. Hannah glanced towards her bridesmaids who looked weak from dehydration after all their crying.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… again. You may… again… kiss the bride."

Just as their lips connected, Hannah felt something like liquid, cold, land on her cheek. At first, she thought it was a tear from Darren's cheek but as they pulled apart and looked up they realised it had started to snow.

"Darren, that was the one thing you couldn't have done that would make this day perfect. And it has."

After The Reception…

Darren pushed aside the door to the SU Bar to let his beautiful wife walk through. He slapped her bum cheekily as she passed, and winked as she gave him an indignant look which melted her frown into a smile immediately.

Luckily for Hannah, she had managed to borrow some Ugg boots from a friend at the reception, so she didn't have to walk back in ankle deep snow in heels. She held Darren's hand as they walked down the steps together.

"Darren?" He looked up. "I'm cold." Darren placed his jacket around Hannah without question.

"Darren?" He looked up again. "Would you hug me please?" Darren laughed and placed his arm around Hannah's shoulder and pulled her into him.

"If hugs were leaves I'd give you a national park" he grinned. "Why, are you still cold?" Hannah looked up.

"No. I just feel safe in your arms. Like… like I'm finally home."

Darren smiled inwardly and the newlyweds began to walk in the direction of his flat.

"So, Mrs Ashworth-Osborne…"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"Not Mrs Ashworth-Osborne."

"Oh. Just sticking to Ashworth then?" Darren felt dejected, but didn't let on so with his voice. Instead, he pretended like he though plain old Ashworth was a good idea.

"Wrong again."

Darren looked at Hannah, confused.

"Just Osborne thank you very much. Yeah. Hannah Osborne… I like that. What about you?"

"Yeah. Hannah Osborne. Suits you babe."

The couple carried on making their way to Darren's flat, talking about anything and everything that crossed their mind. When they finally reached the door, Darren insisted on carrying her over the threshold properly. She guessed she would never really get used to his crazy suggestions, but that was ok. It was something to keep them on their toes, she thought.

"Babe?" Hannah turned to her husband on his call.

"Do you wanna have a baby?"

**A.N. Aww, Im Really Impressed With This! And Even Though I Know Theres No Chance Of Anything Like This Happening, Especially With Emma Rigby Leaving This Year, Im Still Hopeful! So Anyway, You Know What To Do. Click The Box With The Green Writing That Says Review. I Don't Care If Its Anonymous… I Just Like To Know What You Think. So, Let Me Know! xoxo**


End file.
